


Hug

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [27]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot just needed a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

Prompt: Hug  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer, Parker  
Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Parker (could also just be brother/sister)

Eliot felt like a monster. He hadn't wanted the crew to know about his involvement with Moreau. Now they looked at him the way he looked at himself in the mirror. He had seen it in Sophie's eyes, and heard it in her voice.

"You're not that man anymore."

She hadn't said it to comfort him, but rather to try and reconcile the protector she thought she knew with the murderer standing in front of her.

He dug his nails into his palms, drawing blood as he restrained himself from slamming his fists into the walls of the passing buildings on his way home for the night. He knew she was following him. She wasn't as good as she thought she was, or he was a lot better at detecting tails than the average person, but he just ignored her hoping that she'd get bored and go away. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now.

He kept walking at a steady pace, entered his apartment, set his security system (not that it'd keep her out), and headed into the spare bedroom he'd converted into a small personal gym. He spent and hour and a half at the heavy bag before wandering back into the main house, his hair pulled back into a pony tale and damp with sweat. As soon as he entered the kitchen he knew she was there. A lingering scent of jasmine and vanilla betrayed her presence every time.

"Parker, come out come out where ever you are." He called out into the apartment, and the blonde thief dropped down from the ceiling landing directly in front of him. "Why are you here?" His voice was exasperated.

"You looked sad." She replied as if it were a perfectly valid reason to break into someone's apartment.

"And…?"

"I wanted to cheer you up." She shoved a raggedy stuffed bunny into his hand and hugged him tightly. "You aren't a bad person Eliot." Her voice was so quiet he almost missed it, but he's instantly comforted. Parker didn't understand the concept of lying to make a person feel better. Slowly he returns the hug and realizes that he isn't that man anymore.

The Eliot Spencer who had worker for Damien Moreau would have pushed Parker away. He wouldn't be hugging the crazy thief, but here Eliot was.

"Thanks darling." A smile tickled the corner of his mouth.

"What for?"

"I really needed a hug."


End file.
